


Not the Star Trek Mirror Verse

by GracieBirdie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort Of, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins, Twins, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: Stiles magic-ups a twin. It turns out better than he was expecting.





	Not the Star Trek Mirror Verse

**Author's Note:**

> THE SHERIFF'S NAME IS JOHN  
Inspired by [this post over here on tumblr](https://graciebirdie.tumblr.com/post/187832152490/idk-who-to-take-this-to-so-here-a-hc-for-your)
> 
> unfortunately necessary disclaimer: there are going to be spelling/grammatical errors in this. I know this, no I'm not going to fix it now that I've already posted. No I don't want a beta. Anyone who still decides to point these things out to me will get a mean and/or bitchy response because I warned you. Don't like it don't read it.

Stiles doesn't mean to summon a demon from the mirror verse, he really doesn't. Although in hindsight, trying to make a magic mirror ala the evil queen from Snow White should have been a give away that he could end up with something evil.

It's incredibly disconcerting to see himself in 3D. He wonders if this is what celebrities who get wax figures of themselves feel.

He blinks and his copy blinks back. He waves his hand...and his copy doesn't wave back.

Well, that's probably not good.

He reaches out and pokes at his? own shoulder?

His copy looks down at where they're touching.

"Huh." his copy says.

He's not sure if he likes knowing what his own voice sounds like.

"So how much of me are you?" he asks.

His copy blinks for a long moment and then shrugs. "All of you I think."

"Great!" Stiles says excitedly. He's always thought that his life would be easier if there were two of him. He might have actually thought about it more than a normal person...

He might even have a hypothetical division of labor spreadsheet he wrote at some point...

He prints it out and hands it to his copy who takes it and looks it over with a nod. He gets it.

Stiles hands over his keys and waves as his copy drives off to school, flicking on the 'find my keys' app on his phone as he closes the door because everything is going well and he's sure with the way his life goes that something will go wrong sooner or later.

For the time being he as research that's not on magic mirrors to do. He might even do laundry while he's at it...

***

School is...not very fun Not Stiles decides.

It's actually really boring. For some reason he already knows everything they're talking about in class.

"Am I boring you Mr. Stilinski?" the teacher asks with a sigh.

"Yes." Not Stiles says staring at her intently.

She just sighs and waves her hand at the door.

...that wasn't what he'd been expecting.

He gets up and packs away the things that aren't his. No one in class is looking at him. Nobody seems very interested in anything that was going on so he's not sure why he got called on specifically.

He walks out the door and although he knows he's supposed to go to the principle or maybe his counselor's office he wonders around the halls instead.

A couple people pass him but only a few give him exasperated looks. Nobody asks where he's supposed to be.

He ends up in the library, which is...good. Stiles likes to read.

The woman behind the front desk barely looks at him before she gives a half-hearted hand flip in his direction.

He wonders around the stacks until the bell rings. He doesn't leave.

Eventually the bell rings again and the woman appears to kick him out with a scowl on her face.

He wanders the halls again until he ends up at the door for the classroom he's supposed to be in.

He walks inside and the teacher glares at him and points aggressively at an empty desk.

He sits down and pulls out a pen.

He clicks the pen, over and over until someone behind him throws something at him.

He turns to glare at the person.

The guy glares right back and bares his teeth, hissing "Knock it off before I strangle you."

Not Stiles does not knock it off. If anything the clicking just gets louder.

The teacher shouts "Stilinski!" and he gets kicked out again.

He's trying to decide what he should do now when three people he recognizes walk up to him.

Erica slings her arm around his neck and grins at him "You coming with us?"

He doesn't know where they're going but he agrees.

They end up at Derek's loft. He gets home a few hours after they get there and he gives them a mildly disappointed glare but doesn't tell them they should be at school.

Eventually he figures he should go home.

The front door's unlocked and he walks right in.

Stiles is vacuuming the living room with an intense look of concentration on his face.

He jumps when he sees him and quickly turns the vacuum off. "Did you have a good day?" Stiles asks with a pleasant smile.

He shrugs.

Stiles just nods understandingly and hands him a duster.

They tidy up the living room together.

Eventually they make dinner and sit at the table and he tells Stiles all about his day.

Stiles just nods along and doesn't look surprised or upset.

It's... weird. Technically he didn't do what he was supposed to do but Stiles doesn't seem to care.

After dinner they hunt around the house for blankets and clean sheets for the guest room before they move the boxes that are usually in it down to the basement.

They both know what's in the boxes and why they were in the guest room just gathering dust but neither of them say anything about it.

He thinks it's kind of... nice that he gets his own bed.

***

The next day it's Stiles' turn to go to school and the day is pretty boring except for the waves Erica, Boyd, and Isaac give him.

That might be a small flaw in his plan but he can't exactly say 'don't talk to other people' because he's sure that would just mess everything up.

He's sure the spell isn't going to last much longer anyway so he can deal with having to pretend around his maybe friends.

***

After Stiles goes to school he's only alone for about an hour when Stiles' dad walks into the kitchen and stops in his tracks at the sight of him.

He looks him up and down for one long moment before he sighs very deeply and pulls out his phone.

Stiles must answer it because he sighs again, even deeper, and rubs a hand over his face.

He talks to Stiles for a minute before he hangs up and looks very pointedly at Not Stiles.

"Don't... murder me in my sleep or anything." he says sternly.

Not Stiles nods in agreement and goes back to doing the dishes.

***

Stiles tries not to wince as his phone goes off with his dad's ringtone. He might have... forgotten... one thing.

Shockingly his dad doesn't yell at him but does sigh a lot.

Disappointed sighing is so much worse than yelling.

He knows he's in for it when he gets home.

He slips back into English and apologizes to Mrs. Smith, who obviously continues to hate him.

School's okay after that, even lunch when Erica bodily walks him outside to sit with her, Boyd, and Isaac.

It's shockingly easy to act totally normal around them. They don't seem to think it's weird that he's not always sure exactly what they're talking about. They probably just caulk it up to Stiles being Stiles.

Maybe this is going to be an enlightening experience..

***

Stiles, his dad, and his copy all have dinner together before his dad's night shift.

It's slightly strained but his dad tries, and really when faced with there suddenly being two Stiles' in existence that's really all Stiles can ask of him.

When he leaves he doesn't even hesitate to give them both a shoulder squeeze of goodbye.

Stiles and his copy share dual smiles of understanding.

***

Things go on for a week. It's...weird.

Not Stiles feels weird.

He feels like he's... unfulfilled in a way that doesn't quite make sense.

He's acting even worse in school and Stiles keeps giving him mildly annoyed looks.

"We have to work together in this man." he says, worrying his lip. "Is there anything...I can do to help?"

And that's... not what he was expecting. He feels strangely warm.

***

On Saturday they both climb into the jeep and go a few towns over to try their hand at shoplifting at the mall.

They of course make an excellent tag team, one of them distracting the sales clicks while the other swipes little trinkets that won't be missed for awhile, a tiny bit of magic might have helped them here and there...

Eventually they got bored of that and escaped back to the jeep with their hauls. They emptied their pockets out into the center consual and giggled over the cheap little rings, plastic barrettes, and pins that stores kept in jars next to the cash register. That was what made it worth it for them, the challenge of getting away with it.

They split their loot up, arguing playfully over who got what until everything is evenly divided.

They get fast food and huge milkshakes and even feel charitable enough to bring one back for thei- Stiles' dad then just... drive around and eat and talk about nothing.

They get home late enough that the milkshake is mostly melted but Stiles' dad got home about a minute after they did. He eyed them distrustfully.

"What did you two get up to today?" he asked as he picked up the milkshake and took a sip. Stiles and Not Stiles smiled innocently at him. He shook his head and looked amused. "Never mind! I'm sure I don't want to know." he sends them a pointed look and adds "Nobody better call me about you two."

Stiles and Not Stiles share a grin.

***

Stiles knew it couldn't last forever, that the pack was bound to figure it out eventually.

He just hadn't expected them to think he was possessed.

Getting cornered in Derek's loft with the whole pack around him, Scott looking mulish and holding a cross was... a bit much, even for him.

"Uh, are you guys serious?" Stiles asked, trying to figure out a convincing way to get out of the situation he'd made for himself.

"Stiles..." Scott said, lip actually wobbling a little in emotion. "We're just worried about you."

Stiles wanted to make a break for it but then the pack would all just think that they were right. And Peter was standing in front of the door. Of course Peter was smirking at, leaning against the closed door and arms crossed.

Stiles is half sure that if he looked desperate enough Peter would let him out but then he'd probably owe Peter a favor and no one ever wanted to owe Peter a favor.

He sighs and flops out onto the couch and thinks about pulling his phone out so he can text Not him and ask him to come over so they can finally let the car out of the bag...or the twin out of the closet.

And honestly he's kind of interested in what they have to say. It's been two months and honestly he was expecting them to have figured out something was going on sooner than this.

"Alright." he says, spreading his arms out invitingly. "Lay it on me!"

He can see Peter smirking in amusement at him while the pack exchange wide eyed glances. Obviously they weren't expecting him to agree so easily.

Scott carefully shuffles over and picks up a water bottle off the coffee table. "Okay... first thing's first... I guess..." he says, uncapping the bottle. "Can I have your hand?"

Stiles rolls his eyes so hard it hurts but holds his hand out so Scott can pour some of the water on him. He has no doubt that the bottle has 'holy water' in it and he wonders how Scott got it. He'd probably chased down Father Brian for it. He was honestly sad he'd missed that. Father Brian was always going out of his way to sadly ask if Stiles was doing okay. He figured it was a pretty nice gesture considering Stiles and Scott are the only two kids he ever banned from Sunday school.

The water just makes his hand wet and leaves a puddle on the floor.

Scott looks relieved but he determinedly puts the cross he's still holding onto Stiles' palm. Stiles holds onto it reflectively and Scott's shoulders relax when the cross doesn't instantly catch fire or anything.

Stiles can see Peter out of the corner of his eye and it looks like he's trying to burst out laughing. Weirdly it kind of makes him feel better.

After Scott's failed attempt to prove that Stiles is possessed the pack all take turns laying out their proof that Stiles is losing time and Stiles tries not wince too much. He's starting to feel a little guilty...

And then he sees Peter suddenly straighten up and turn to pull the front door open. Everyone else wipes around to look at what's going on.

And... in walks Stiles' dad with Not right behind him.

Peter, of course, looks fascinated while everyone else is just confused.

His dad sighs and shakes his head at everyone. He pulls out his phone and reads off what is no doubt a text from Scott. "Please come over we need to talk about Stiles." he shoots Scott a mildly disappointed look. "Thank you for asking me if I knew anything about what's going on with my own son, Scott, very courteous of you."

Scott has the decency to look ashamed.

Everything turns into chaos after that.

The pack is shouting and pointing and asking questions over each other while Peter ushers Not over to sit on the couch next to Stiles.

Stiles and Not share a knowing look.

Peter is watching them through narrowed eyes, very obviously sniffing the both of them.

Not has met Peter a couple of times and Stiles knows he finds Peter... interesting. Is as interested in him as Stiles is. It's something that now that Peter knows, or will at least figure out, Stiles and Not can finally...play with.

"Everyone stop talking!"

Stiles and Not both jump in surprise at the- Stiles' dad shouting.

Everyone else looks shocked but they instantly fall silent.

"Stiles, why don't you tell them the story." he suggests with a barely suppressed eye roll that Stiles knows means he's judging them for taking so long to figure out that something had been going on.

Stiles and Not, because they're both assholes, take turns telling the story, making up some parts as they go because they can and by then it's practically expected of them.

The pack looks resigned and exasperated by the end. It's obvious to Stiles that they've all given up trying to deal with the situation before it's even really started.

Only Peter and their dad look amused.

Their dad had come over to sit on Not's other side, phone out and texting, probably with Malissa, and acting like he isn't paying attention at all but he's got a little smile so Stiles knows everything is fine there.

Peter had sat down on the coffee table right in front of them, arms on his knees and leaning closer and closer to watch them intently, each knee very conveniently bumping against one of theirs.

Half the pack leaves after Stiles says 'The End' while Not says 'For Now'.

The other half wonder off, having lost interest completely.

"So, two months, huh." Peter says, looking calculatingly at them. They smile sweetly at him. "So you're planning to stick around then?" he asks, looking Not right in the eye, which doesn't surprise anyone at all.

Not shrugs but he's smiling so that's probably enough of an answer for Peter who nods and says he knows a guy who knows a guy who can get a legit birth certificate, all Peter would need is name.

Stiles and their dad both look at Not questioningly. Not is very quiet for a few long seconds before he glanced shyly at their dad. "Grandpa's name was Noah, that would work, wouldn't it?"

Their dad wraps his arm around No- Noah's shoulders and smiles at him. "Being named after the good grandfather is probably a sign." he sends Stiles a wink and Stiles doesn't even try to stop himself from giggling.

He might have started this whole thing because he was thinking of the evil queen in Snow White but their dad was right, his twin was anything but evil. He might, dare Stiles say it, be pretty okay most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know...this turned out less murdery than i originally intended and way more family feel-ish. anyway come hang out on [tumblr](https://graciebirdie.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it


End file.
